Floral designers across the nation are using hand wire cutters on a weekly basis. Each cut of artificial flower stems varies in intensity according to the diameter and density of the wire inside the stem. This cumulative effect from repeatedly cutting the stems, through time, can cause painful injuries like tendonitis, carpal tunnel syndrome, cubital tunnel syndrome and thoracic outlet compression. Any one of these repetitive strain injuries can be debilitating. One source reported research involving numerous interviews with floral designers, physical therapists, doctors and other medical professionals revealed rampant occurrences of these repetitive strain injuries in the floral industry. These injuries cause decreased production and shortened careers, cost thousands of dollars in workers compensation, and result in needless pain and suffering, expensive therapeutic treatment, and, often, permanent damage. It is, therefore, a primary objective of this invention to provide a fast, easy and safe way to cut the wire centered stems without any physical injuries.